Raised source/drains were adopted in the manufacturing of integrated circuits. The formation of the raised source/drains often involves epitaxially growing a silicon layer on the top surfaces of source/drain regions of NMOS devices. The epitaxy may be used to compensate for the loss in the portions of source/drain regions, which loss may be caused by a plurality of cleaning processes in the manufacturing of the MOS devices.